1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hub for a wheel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a generator hub that is mounted to a frame of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Some bicycles are equipped with a generator to power electrical devices on the bicycle. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-229418 discloses a conventional generator hub that serves as a hub positioned at a center of a wheel of a bicycle and has an electric generator mechanism. The generator hub has a hub shaft, a generator mechanism provided on the hub shaft, and a connector (electrical connector) that is provided on the hub shaft and connected to the generator mechanism. The connector is provided to supply electric power from the generator mechanism to the electric device, such as a front lamp, etc., that is mounted on the bicycle. The connector is installed on the hub shaft alongside the generator mechanism. The connector is provided with a wire connecting section for connecting an electric wire serving to connect the electric device to the generator mechanism. The connector is fastened to the hub shaft with a locknut. The hub shaft is fastened to an end portion of the frame with a nut member installed in an axially outward position relative to the locknut.